Rompecabezas de mi corazón
by yusuchan91
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo... con el corazon roto y los ojos vendados. un camino difícil de recorrer ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tú vida esta rota ?


Rompecabezas 1

Veo los recuerdos esparcidos por el suelo. Todos y cada uno de ellos duelen en mi corazón. Recojo de a poco los pedazos de mi vida que se aferran a este sitio.

La maleta está casi empacada y no quisiera olvidar nada. Las paredes susurran risas atrapadas entre sus grietas. El techo muestra besos y caricias escondidos en figuras abstractas.

Tomo aquel suéter que él escogió para mí y lo meto dentro, muy dentro, donde la luz se ha apagado dentro de mí. Queriendo borrar la sensación de sus ojos sobre mí. El movimiento de su cabello con el aire. Aquel movimiento de su labio cuando esta disgustado.

Hay tantas cosas que terminaron siendo mi luz en medio de esta tormenta.

Me quedo sentada en medio de la habitación observando los muebles ya empaquetados, lo vacío que quedará esto es tal como yo me siento ahora.

La risa resuena con más fuerza, los gritos cuando él me perseguía por la casa, y parece que puedo verme corriendo, tratando de cerrar la puerta antes de que llegue para tomarme de la cintura y cargar conmigo, perdiéndonos en un beso tan lleno de amor... donde lo único que importaba era poder sentir tus labios sobre los míos, elevándome lo suficiente para poder tocar las estrellas.

Camino con mi maleta en la mano y la otra arrastrando tras de mí. Puedo escuchar los 'Te amo, te amo, te amo', dichos por mi antes de que salieras por esa puerta todas las mañanas.

Duele dejar el lugar que compartí contigo los últimos dos años. Duele observar los diseños sobre la pared, aquellos que pintamos juntos. Camino de prisa sin querer observar el rosal plantado en la jardinera de la entrada. Aquel que me dice que fue cuidado por ambos, "crecería con nuestro amor".

Miro mi auto aparcado en la acera y sin que pueda evitarlo regresó mi vista a ese lugar. La ventana está vacía. No hay nadie sentado en aquel sofá, no hay nadie recostado en la piernas del otro. Una lágrima se escapa de mí, y cuando estoy a punto de romperme, tomó fuerza de aquellos dos que se veían discutiendo en la cocina todo el tiempo, ajenos a mi tormenta interna.

La sonrisa de mi amiga me consuela y terminó por subirme al asiento del copiloto. Ella comienza a conducir a mi nueva dirección. El cielo coopera conmigo y llora todo lo que yo reprimo por sensatez, o no lo sé, orgullo tal vez.

Ninguna de las dos dice palabra alguna, pero puedo sentir mi tristeza creciendo con cada kilómetro avanzado. La pesadez de mi corazón haciéndose cada vez más grande e insoportable. La desilusión tomando forma dentro de mí, la tristeza escondiéndose detrás de aquella forma de mi valor que apenas parece un niño.

Entrar a aquella casa es observar el vacío que tendré que cargar por lo que parece una eternidad. Los muebles tardarán en llegar... tardarán en ser escogidos... no hay nada que reemplace lo que una vez fue mío.

\--Te ayudaré...-

\--En verdad quisiera estar sola.-

Hace como le pido. Escucho la puerta cerrase y puedo observar las paredes carentes de vida.

El silencio de las risas que faltan. El techo desprovisto de pasión y mi corazón desolado, tratando de sobrevivir a su soledad.

Ha pasado el tiempo y te evito, así como los amigos en común, los lugares habituales. Las pláticas de enamorados y las preguntas metiches, aquellas que solo eran hechas a base de morbo y no interés real. Camino en aquel corredor queriendo que mi turno no termine y tener que volver a aquel lugar desprovisto de vida.

Aun extraño aquella sonrisa de lado y aquel toque en mi frente. Llevo mis manos a mi frente y la tocó en cuanto entró a mi consultorio. Las lágrimas tocan con insistencia para poder salir, pero aun así todo vuelve dentro de aquel sitio donde todos aguardan para poder salir de su encierro.

Tomo el camión de vuelta a casa y no puedo evitar recordar esas canciones sin sentido y nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la palanca de cambios. Aquella plática incongruente sobre letreros en las paredes y sobre las personas dentro de los autos. No puedo evitar pensar si sólo se fue él o se llevó mi vida dentro de sus maletas.

Al entrar no me recibe una luz encendida, ningún olor de té ni el sonido de la televisión. No hay nadie en el sofá medio dormido, ni ropa en el perchero de la entrada. Camino entre muebles aun sin ordenar y sin desempacar.

Esto cada vez se vuelve más obscuro, más solitario. Me siento en medio de aquella casa y veo como poco a poco todo se desmoronó. Como a pesar de haber luchado hasta el final, eso... No importa.

Cuando me levantó es un poco tarde ya. Con el sol entrando por mi ventana y dándome la bienvenida a un día sin trabajo, un día sin energía, y lleno de recuerdos. Sin nada de entusiasmo para poder reacomodar este departamento para así poder retomar mi vida.

Tomo café en silencio sintiendo el vacío del estómago que no se compara con el gran hoyo en el que se convirtió mi vida. Miro mi desgana regada como hiedra que escaló por los muros de mi desdicha. Miro el demonio de la depresión asechándome en cada esquina, paciente de que termine de hacer en mí su veneno.

Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tratar de arreglarlo. Si al menos hubiera sabido que algo fallaba... Si no hubiera estado tan enamorada y tan confiada. Si no hubiera creído que vivía un cuento de hadas.

Mire sus ojos...Ver la firmeza y la claridad de que todo terminó, y fue más doloroso la caída, que mi regreso a la realidad.

Observó el reloj y veo el tiempo pasar tan de prisa que ya es hora de la comida y yo sigo aquí sentada tratando de terminar este café. Tratando de soportar, tratando de sobrevivir.

Es la hora del almuerzo y mis compañeros del trabajo insisten en arrastrarme a un restaurante. Veo mi reflejo antes de salir de mi consultorio. Mí vestido color azul marino sin mangas y el cinturón marcando mi cintura, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y mi impecable maquillaje. Ojalá pudiera sentirme igual que mi apariencia.

Seguimos al chico que nos lleva a nuestra mensa y camino, mandando sonrisas a mis compañeros. Sonrisas cómplices de desgracias. Camino asintiendo a algo que no me interesa y no escucho realmente. A estas alturas estaría agradecida de que me importará cualquier cosa.

Pero veo el pasillo y lo veo caminar en mi dirección. A él. Trato de calmarme pues si viene hacia acá es porque viene a las salidas del lugar. Lo miro tan lleno de la fuerza que yo no tengo, lleno de la energía de la cual yo carezco, de la serenidad que me falta.

Cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos no cambia su expresión de sentencia, y tengo que recurrir a mi corazón destrozado y pedir fuerza. Pasa al lado de mí como si no fuéramos más que dos desconocidos. Pero grande es mi desdicha al ver dos ojos iguales a los de él sonreírme con cariño.

\--Hola, Sakura.- ¿Acaso puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír?

\--Hola, Itachi.- lo besó en la mejilla.

\--Pero mira que hermosa estás.- y antes de que yo pueda si quiera contestar a la amabilidad. Él habla, como si yo no estuviera presente.

\--Itachi, es tarde- sí, es doloroso saber que no quiere verme.

La sonrisa del mayor tiene un poco de compasión. Se despide en silencio y sigue a aquel hombre de mirada fría y corazón cálido. Sí, a pesar de estar sufriendo, sigo creyendo en él.

Han sido demasiadas cosas por las que he pasado todo este tiempo. Si me preguntan la razón de nuestra despedida no la sabría. El dolor llegó tan deprisa y se instaló dentro de mí. Hay momentos que creo que es insoportable. Hay momentos en los que me oprime tanto, que si no fuera por el hecho de que necesito el empleó, no me levantaria en todo el día.

Miro mi rostro sin maquillar en el espejo, aquel que tiene el playo jalado de un lado dejando ver una superficie empolvada. No hay una sonrisa ni brillo en la piel. Sólo veo a una chica desprovista de tanto. Una chica que tiene que comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

He tratado de buscar en mis memorias mientras estoy sobre aquel colchón en el suelo. Aquel que aún conserva la bolsa de plástico en la que viene. Miro mi ropa esparcida por el suelo gritando por orden. En cuanto salgo de este sitio me convierto en una máquina de trabajó. En palabras ensayadas en sonrisas de compromiso y en oídos sordos.

Si fuera por mí vendría en un pants y playeras demasiado grandes, pero Tsunade ha sido ruda conmigo en eso. Claro la primera vez que me vio entrar así me mando de regreso a casa con una advertencia de mejor presentación.

Debo tratar de recuperar mi vida pero ahora es difícil. Tratar de pensar en el futuro, en una solución, es tan complicado como poder sentirme mejor.

Escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y ni siquiera me pongo de pie.

\--Buenas tardes, vengo por parte del juzgado.-

Escucho voces y oprimo un gemido de dolor. Se a lo que viene, se lo que necesita de mí y es más doloroso aún, si eso es posible. Veo un sobre deslizarse debajo de mi puerta y mi mundo termina de romperse.


End file.
